Janusz Ostaszewski
'Prof. dr hab. Janusz Ostaszewski '- profesor zwyczajny w Zakładzie Finansów Przedsiębiorstwa w Instytucie Finansów w Kolegium Zarządzania i Finansów. Dyrektor Instytutu Finansów, w latach 2001-2013 r. kierownik Katedry Finansów, członek Senatu SGH, specjalista w zakresie finansów. W latach 2005-2012 był przez dwie kadencje Dziekanem Kolegium Zarządzania i Finansów. Prowadzone zajęcia * finanse - opinie, grupa na Facebooku * finanse przedsiębiorstwa, opinie, grupa na Facebooku * finanse przedsiębiorstwa II, opinie * polityka budżetowa, opinie * zarządzanie (k), opinie, grupa na Facebooku * zarządzanie (w), opinie, grupa na Facebooku Publikacje * Złota księga dla prof. zw. Jana Konstantego Szczepańskiego, red. naukowa: J. Ickiewicz, Janusz Ostaszewski, wyd. Oficyna Wydawnicza, Warszawa 2017 * Podstawy finansowania spółki akcyjnej, J. Ostaszewski, T. Cicirko, K. Kreczmańska-Gigol, Cz.Martysz, P. Russel, M. Wrzesiński, Warszawa 2017, wyd. Difin * Przełamywanie dysonansów poznawczych jako czynnik stymulowania rozwoju nauk o finansach, A. Karmańska, J. Ostaszewski, praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2016, wyd. Oficyna wydawnicza SGH * Rozwój nauki o finansach. Stan obecny i pożądane kierunki jej ewolucji, J. Ostaszewski, E. Kosycarz (red. naukowy), praca zbiorowa, Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH, Warszawa 2014 * Economic Crisis in the European Union and the General Government Financial Situation with Particular Focus of Poland, Part 1, J. Ostaszewski, P. Russel, E. Malinowska-Misiąg, Journal of Management and Financial Sciences nr 13 vol.6, 2013 * Economic Crisis in the European Union and the General Government Financial Situation with Particular Focus of Poland, Part 2, J. Ostaszewski, P. Russel, E. Malinowska-Misiąg, Journal of Management and Financial Sciences nr 14 vol.6, 2013 * Finanse, J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowy), praca zbiorowa, Wydanie szóste zmienione i rozszerzone, Difin, Warszawa 2013 * ''Kryzys gospodarczy w Unii Europejskiej a sytuacja finansowa sektora instytucji rządowych i samorządowych ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Polski ''- Opracowanie naukowe na rzecz Parlamentu Europejskiego zrealizowane z inicjatywy Pana Posła prof. dr hab. Bogusława Liberadzkiego wykonane pod kierunkiem naukowym i przez J. Ostaszewskiego przy współpracy: E. Malinowska – Misiąg, P. Russel, Warszawa 2013 * ''Ekonomia, nauki o zarządzaniu, finanse i nauki prawne wobec światowych przemian kulturowych, społecznych, gospodarczych i politycznych ''- R. Bartkowiak; J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowi), praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2011, wyd. Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH. * ''Nowe wyzwania w zakresie ekonomii i polityki fiskalnej po kryzysie subprime ''- J. Ostaszewski, (red. naukowy) praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2010, Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH (ponad 40 autorów). * ''Nowe wyzwania w zakresie ekonomii i polityki fiskalnej po kryzysie subprime ''- wnioski - J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowy), praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2010, Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH. * ''Nauki ekonomiczne w świetle nowych wyzwań gospodarczych, ''R. Bartkowiak; J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowa), praca zbiorowa (ponad 49 autorów), Warszawa 2010. * ''Gospodarka Polski: system funkcjonowania i zarządzania w dobie globalizacji i internacjonalizacji procesów ekonomicznych ''- R. Bartkowiak, J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowi), praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2009, Wyd. Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH * ''Dylematy kształtowania struktury kapitału w przedsiębiorstwie ''- J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowy), praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2009, wyd. Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH * ''Finanse spółki akcyjnej ''- J. Ostaszewski, T. Cicirko, K. Kreczmańska-Gigol, P. Russel, Warszawa 2009, wyd. Difin * ''O nowy ład gospodarczy w Polsce ''- R. Bartkowiak, J. Ostaszewski (red. naukowi), praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2008, Wyd. Oficyna Wydawnicza SGH * ''Teoretyczne podstawy reformy podatków w Polsce ''- J. Ostaszewski, Z. Fedorowicz, T. Kierczyński (red. naukowi), praca zbiorowa, Warszawa 2004, wyd. Difin Kategoria:Wykładowcy